


Hide and Seek

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Hello! Can you do an imagine where the reader is 5 years old and Owen’s daughter? When the events of the I-Rex happen, the reader is separated from Owen and he’s panicking like crazy because he can’t find his daughter, but soon finds her in the middle of when the T-Rex and I-Rex begin to battle each other so he has to protect his daughter along with Gray, Zach and Claire? ;v;
Kudos: 13





	Hide and Seek

Owen Grady considered himself to be a fairly committed man at most things. When he joined the Navy he had been whole heartedly committed to it, right up until InGen recruited him to try training raptors like he had done in the Navy with marine animals. He turned that commitment and dedication to training the raptors. He also figured he was at least pretty good at quite a few things, most of them involving working with his hands or fixing things but something was better than nothing at any rate. He wasn’t by any stretch of the imagination all that good at relationships and in all honesty it was just easier to keep it short and sweet. When he was in the Navy he didn’t have the time for a relationship and now with the raptors the same was true.

That wasn’t to say he didn’t get involved with anyone, but he certainly aimed for women who similarly were only looking for a good time, someone to pass the time. Ultimately that was what ended up getting him in that little mess in the first place. Too much fun and not enough caution, well that coupled with a woman who had no intention of letting anything tie her down which apparently also included being stifled by something as silly as remembering one’s birth control on time.

A kid hadn’t been part of Owen’s plan either and the whole ordeal gave him a very new perspective on maternal instincts. Her plan had been either abortion or give it up for adoption but leaning towards the option that didn’t chance her having somebody show up at her door down the road. Owen felt very differently about it, yeah in the end it was her decision but he didn’t like the thought of her just aborting a child that he helped create. His solution made her laugh, he didn’t have time for a girlfriend but he wanted to raise a baby on his own? But whatever, either way she didn’t have to raise a kid and if he wanted it so bad he could have it.

It was far from easy trying to raise a child with the hours he had to keep for work but Owen made it work and despite the circumstances he absolutely adored his daughter. Five years down the road and it was much easier for him. You didn’t need as much checking up on anymore, he could let you stay in the office or the tent and you understood not to go wandering off. When you’d been an infant having to bring you to work with him had been tricky but manageable. There usually weren’t issues unless you started to cry because then he had to check up on you. The raptors took the noise as a way to get his attention so they started crying out to him which made you cry worse. He was thankful when everyone had outgrown that part.

Despite the initial hassle of finding the best way to balance a young daughter and work, there wasn’t a thing in the world Owen loved as much as you. He was grateful that you got along so well with his other girls and that he could keep you at work where he could know that you were safe and sound. More than anything your safety was his priority and he always made sure you knew that he didn’t have all the rules to be mean but because he loved you and didn’t want anything to happen to you. Most times you were good, you listened when he told you to stay somewhere and wait for him. If you were good sometimes he’d take you inside the safety cage to see the raptors.

You loved seeing your dad’s raptors, especially Blue. You thought her stripe was pretty and you liked how she and her sisters moved. You liked them better than any of the other dinosaurs on the island and you got to come see them almost every day as long as you listened to Dad’s rules. It wasn’t so bad, when he left you to work with the raptors he always made sure you had plenty to do, lots of paper and coloring tools, something to read or a game you could play. 

You didn’t like the man that came by sometimes. Dad taught you to respect other people and to respect the animals you lived around and that man didn’t do any of that. You always hid when he was around and waited for Dad to come find you or for uncle Barry to take you for a walk so you didn’t have to be there. Sometimes, like today, Dad just decided to go home early. He said that Blue and the girls were really good so the two of you were going to go home early and he’d let you help him with his bike. You weren’t really much help, you still usually mixed up what tool he asked you to bring him but you were learning. You just liked spending time with him and playing hide and seek after you started hiding behind things when you got bored.

You didn’t understand what was so important that dad had to leave with this lady, or why he was taking you back to stay with Barry. You were mad at him, he knew that you didn’t like being there when the man was there but he was making you stay there anyway. You weren’t going to talk to him for at least the rest of the day even if he made your favorite for dinner and let you have dessert. Once the man finally left Barry let you stay with him for a little while in the cage. You thought that Dad would’ve been back already, it felt like he’d been gone for days. When Barry told you to get ready to go you thought Dad was back to get you, or when you got in the jeep that Barry was taking you home.

Instead, you were dropped off at the park with Sofie. Sometimes when Dad and Barry both had to do something they would leave you with Sofie, you liked Sofie but you wanted to be home with your dad and you didn’t understand why you couldn’t just go home already. Sofie tried to keep you entertained with a movie on her tablet but you couldn’t stop wondering why Dad hadn’t come to get you yet.

You were just as impatient as most five year olds. All it took for you to leave Sofie was being sure you could see your dad in the crowd. Before Sofie could even realize that you’d run off you were gone, lost in the crowd. Just as quickly as you’d seen your father he was gone and you couldn’t find Sofie. You’d gotten so distracted by thinking that your dad was there that you forgot what he always told you about always staying with someone especially in the park. You did remember where he told you to go if you ever got separated from him, so that was where you went.

Owen was getting more and more antsy as time passed. He hadn’t been happy to have to take you to the paddock and drop you off with Barry, not while Hoskins was still lurking around, but he couldn’t bring you with him. It was better that way, even if he could’ve brought you along he was glad that while everything else was going on you were safe. The raptors were far from safe, but they were safer than what was out there and knowing you were safe meant that he could try to focus on everything else. Still, the worry crept in to his mind each time something else went bad.

When he heard Claire on the phone, heard what she said about the raptors, Owen’s heart sank and the worry came back full force. He may have kept you safe from everything else going on but now you were right where Hoskins wanted to set raptors loose. More than stopping Hoskins, his priority was to keep you safe, he wasn’t expecting the major flaw in his plan, if he’d have known before he left the paddock wouldn’t have been his first stop.

“What do you mean she isn’t here?!” Everything was going to hell and now he had no idea where his daughter was. He didn’t think it was that much to ask for that one thing today go alright, that he came back to find you just where he left you.

“I knew Hoskins was up to something, I thought she would be safer with Sofie than around here.” Barry had a point, any other time Owen would have been fine with you being left with Sofie but after what had been going on in the park he was just worried about whether both of you were safe now. He felt this nagging guilt eating at him that he’d left you at all and that you’d been in the park. He should’ve stopped and got you before he came back here. “Sofie will keep her safe Owen, you know that.”

“Yeah I know. She’s got to be scared out of her fucking mind, I should be the one keeping her safe right now not Sofie.”

“There’s nothing we can do about that now, we just have to get through this one thing at a time and get her back her daddy in one piece.” As usual Barry was right, Owen needed to worry about getting through this in one piece before he could worry about getting back to you and making up for not being there with you. He didn’t care what it took as long as his little girl was okay.

You on the other hand, were not doing quite as well. You had stayed hidden when the winged dinosaurs appeared, but at some point you had fallen asleep. When you woke up it was dark, no one was around and it was quiet. You were still in your hiding place, alone. For a moment you thought you heard someone outside, thought you heard your dad but the last time you thought he was there you’d run off and now you were alone. The second time you heard voices you were sure it was your dad but when you stuck your head out to see if it really was him you saw that you couldn’t get to him. His raptors were there, Blue and Delta and Echo. You were quiet in your hiding place in case Charlie was close and waiting for one of them to run so she wouldn’t see you. That was when you heard something a lot bigger than the raptors. When something crashed nearby you let out a little squeak before you could see what it was.

“Blue!” When Owen heard the voice his blood felt like it turned to ice in his veins. No, anything but this. Sure enough, there you were. It was then that he realized that you must’ve been waiting in the hiding place he’d designated if you ever got lost from him. He didn’t know what happened to Sofie, he didn’t really care as he ran for you. All he cared about was that his daughter was out here in the open. Once he had you in his arms the absolute last thing he wanted to do was let you go, but he couldn’t keep you, Claire and the boys safe like that. You were passed off to Claire as soon as he got back to her and Owen was opening fire on Indominus.

You recognized the red haired woman from before, you didn’t know who the boys with her were but you knew that you felt safer inside this little stand than you did outside with whatever that thing was your dad was fighting with Echo and Delta. But your dad had come back for you, you knew he’d come for you. But then she was leaving, out in the open with the big white dinosaur and the older boy pulled you farther away from the opening.

Owen was less than optimistic on the outcome of this. What bullets he had were doing next to nothing and there was only so much the raptors could do. Maybe if they could distract Indominus long enough for him to get you all inside. Surely it would end up killing the pack, and the thought of that hurt but knowing how at risk you all were for dying yourselves he was running out of options. He had a responsibility to Claire, to Zach and Gray, but most importantly he had a responsibility to you to keep you safe. Either way you looked at it, Indominus was between all of you and where you needed to be to even have a chance of escaping. That seemed hopeless enough and then he saw Claire bolting from the stand.

He didn’t have time to contemplate what in the hell she was thinking or time to be pissed that she left the three of you alone. His cover had been smashed to pieces and he was out of bullets so you weren’t alone long. You were starting to lose some of the wonder that had always surrounded dinosaurs for you. It probably had something to do with having a hard time thinking how wonderful they were when one of them was desperately trying to pull one of you from the stand to make a snack of you. You felt safe enough, your dad’s arm wrapped around you and keeping him held as close to his side as possible. You kept your face buried in his chest as you clung to him. 

Just as quickly as the massive claws were coming through the wall trying to grab whatever it could, they were gone. The arrival of the T-Rex took its attention and gave the four of you the chance to run to where Claire was hiding. Owen took no chances of you falling behind, scooping you up as you all ran even the short distance to Claire. You still weren’t sure what happened to the other raptors but Blue was back, helping the T-Rex fight the big one. When you all started running again you stayed between Claire and your dad, barely avoiding Blue when she came crashing through. Once she’d run back out you were running again until you’d reached the edge of the buildings where you stayed, clinging to your father’s leg and watching as the Mosasaur drug the big one under the water.

You stepped out next to your dad as Blue turned to your group. You didn’t think about how dangerous your dad always reminded you they were as you darted away from him and towards Blue, wrapping your arms around her leg. You let go when she started to move and watched as she jogged away, calling for her sisters. It made you sad to watch her leave, you knew you had to leave too and you weren’t sure if you would ever come back. Even when your dad lifted you in to his arms you didn’t feel comforted. Owen was, he’d waited for Blue to attack you when you rushed to her, too quick for him to stop you. It was a comfort for him just that you all survived, that he had you back in his arms and that he was getting you both the hell out of there.

“Dad?”

“Yeah baby?” He wished you would go to sleep, but at the same time he was glad to hear your voice. You hadn’t said a word since the island, the most he could get you to do was nod or shake your head. He’d intended to just count it as something to take care of later, let your young mind try to make sense of everything. Even he had barely managed to make himself go through the motions of getting you both cleaned up and ready to try and get some sleep.

“What happened to the other raptors?” He couldn’t lie to you as much as he wanted to. He would’ve loved to tell you that they ran off and they were living free on the island, chasing things to their hearts’ content but he couldn’t lie to you, not about that. He couldn’t be certain about Delta but at the very least Echo and Charlie were gone.

“They’re gone.”

“Blue is all alone now?”

“She might still have Delta, but I don’t really know. Why did you run up to her like that?” It had been bothering him, why you would just run up to Blue like that. He wouldn’t have done that and he’d been around since the pack hatched. The only reason he could come up with as to why Blue hadn’t attacked you was that she remembered when you were still just a screaming baby, that she remembered you as her alpha’s offspring.

“Because she saved us and I wanted to tell her thank you. Are we ever gonna see her again?”

“Probably not baby, but she can take care of herself, so can Delta if she’s still with her.” He knew you were going to miss the girls, hell you’d grown up with them. He’d miss them too but he knew that more likely than not the park was never going to reopen. Even if it did he wasn’t sure that he’d go back even for the sake of what was left of his pack. But that wasn’t something he even considered that he would have to worry about. Even if the park reopened tomorrow that wasn’t his priority. All he wanted was to make sure that the most important thing in his life was safe and happy. “Try and get some sleep okay.”

You didn’t tell your dad that you hoped they did open the park again, that you wanted to go back to Blue and Delta. He wasn’t sure that Delta was okay but you thought she was, why else did Blue call out for her? You liked the island, it was the only home you’d ever known. You didn’t want to be in this strange hotel room you wanted to be back in the bungalow next to the lake. You wanted to wake up in the morning and go see the raptors before your dad sent you off to the tent with your workbook. You wouldn’t even mind if Claire stayed around but you just wanted to go home. It was hard for you to fall asleep here, the air was stuffy and you were used to the breeze coming in the window and the sounds of nature. Eventually you did, your dreams filled with images of your four favorite raptors and the island you’d always call home.


End file.
